Bad Dream
by CloudstarOfShadowClan
Summary: Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight... A short, fluffy songfic based off of the song Bad Dream by Kesha. WARNING! yaoi and incest! No like, no read! Parings: Tony/Lee, Tony/Marc near the end...


**This is my first fic (and THE first fic...I think...) for The Amazing Spiez! If you ask me, it's pretty good. I heard a song by Ke$ha (That's NOT on her album) that was actually pretty good, and not about partying and beer and stuff that you no Ke$ha for. Songs like that aren't all she writes people! So, anyway, I heard this song and fell in love with it. It's called Bad Dream. I was inspired to make this songfic as a result. When it comes to T.A.S., I'm a bit on an incest whore (meaning I like the idea of all 4 of them loving each other...Yeah, YOU think its gross, but I respect YOUR opinion, so you should respect MINE...) Even so, that is AU from my "plot", meaning they're not all in love in this one. It really sweet and fluffy. ^_^ 33 So... Enjoy and R&R, but make sure it's not a comment like: "EWWW That is straight-up NASTY!" A simple "Not my cup of tea..." would be better.**

**WARNING: This fic contains guy/guy relationships (yaoi) and relationships between siblings (incest). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Amazing Spiez or any of it's characters in any way!**

**(Please listen to Bad Dream by Ke$ha before reading this story. Trust me, it sets the mood.)**

They were something; something special. They were _together_. They were one.

Then, one half forgot. The other didn't; the other half stayed true, but that couldn't stop the first half from slowly breaking away.

_I feel like I've been watching the stars and earth collide. _

_The past, it haunts me._

_Yeah, it kills me every single time._

It was a warm Sunday night, and the two youngest Clarks, who shared a room, were getting ready for bed. Marc was already settling into his bed to go to sleep when Tony came back in, with some unreadable look on his face. Emotions were to well mixed for Marc to tell exactly what it was. He knew his little brother wouldn't tell him if something was wrong, he was too proud, but the question was asked anyway.

"You alright, bro?"

Tony looked up, immediately snapped out of his trance, and looked at Marc, "Huh? Uh…Yeah… I'm fine." Marc still looked wary. "I'm _fine_, dude." He insisted. Marc gave up and rolled over under his sheets. Still, something in the back of his mind told him something was wrong. Was it something that happened with him and Lee?

Yes, Marc knew about Lee and Tony's secret relationship. It wasn't hard to figure out that his roommate was dating their other brother, he saw the signs: They always blushed when they got close together, they were unusually kind to each other, and they spent a lot of time together. Not to mention that Marc practically walked in on them making out one evening around dinnertime. He learned to be okay with it, mainly because he kept his fair share of secrets and this was just another to add to the collection, but he also thought the close bond between them was sweet.

After he turned the bedroom lights off, Tony lay down is his own bed, blanketing himself with his sheets, and yawned, "Night, Brainiac."

"Goodnight, Tony." Marc called from across the room.

Tony stared at the wall, thinking how silly the phrase "Goodnight" sounded. He didn't have "good" nights anymore, not since things started going south with Lee. There was a time when they were a happy and healthy couple: The times where he would wake up early in the morning just to go see him before the other siblings or their parents woke up, the times where Lee would inconspicuously reach his hand over to touch Tony's when they were standing close to each other in public, the times where Tony couldn't wait to kiss Lee again, especially when he winked at him is a secretive and flirtatious manner. But lately, Lee seemed out of it, like the feelings suddenly vanished for him. It wasn't long before Tony noticed him spending _a lot_ of time with some cheerleader; Jessica, it sounded like. Naturally, Tony was a little wary; Lee hadn't been that close to another girl, besides Megan, since they started dating, so he disregarded it. But, that didn't change the fact that Lee was becoming more distant. Even when they were alone and in the midst of their romantic moments, he seemed distracted.

Then, things got worse. One day after school let out, Tony and Lee were supposed to walk home with Marc and Megan, as they did every day. Yet that day, Lee was nowhere to be found. Confused as to where his brother/secret boyfriend was, he searched around the front of the campus: No luck. He was making his way around the school when a shocking site immediately caught his eyes. He had found Lee with Jessica behind a tree a ways away. Lee had her pinned against it, and they were…kissing.

_And now my mind is racing,_

_My heart pounds in my chest._

Tony was frozen there, aghast, as he watched his boyfriend make out with someone else. His mind clouded with fear, anger and devastation as she played with his hair, the hair he had claimed for his own. Suddenly, Lee pulled away, and Tony gasped as he turned his head towards him. The younger Clark's eyes stung with tears that didn't hesitate to pour out. He saw Lee's surprised face before his tears blurred his vision. Without thinking, he ran as fast as he could, only realizing later that it was the direction of home. Sniffling and wiping tears away, he quickly bolted upstairs to his closet, where no one would find him for awhile, and sobbed as quietly as he could.

5 minutes later, Lee had found him. Tony didn't want to see him, and had told him that repeatedly, but Lee made it clear that he wouldn't leave until he explained the whole situation with Jessica. He told Tony that they had to keep their relationship a secret by dating other people as a cover-up. Tony thought they were doing just fine and didn't need cover-ups. They talked in the closet for a good 20 minutes until Tony decided that since he had Jessica to actually show affection to in public, he was just a side thrill. With heavy hearts, they declared that it wouldn't work out anymore, and broke up.

_I know I have to let you go,_

'_cause I just can't forget._

Most of the breaking up was done by Tony, saying that he couldn't stand Lee's lies about Jessica and the fact that he was becoming distant as it was.

_I wish I never knew what __I somehow figured out. _

_Lie and tell me you don't know __what I'm talking about._

Ever since that event a week ago, Tony has been in a small depression, although he hid it well from the rest of the family. He could tell that Lee was hurting too, but he had his new cheerleader slut of a girlfriend to make him feel better. Tony really hated her. Every night, he would lie in his bed, thoughts of everything that happened with Lee running through his mind. He would end up getting 3 hours of sleep, if he was lucky, and most nights, he would cry.

_How do I recover from these pictures in my head?_

_You were the love of my life;_

_I sure hope she was worth it._

Tonight was not unlike the previous ones. He stared at the wall, holding his sheets close to him, as the memories, both good and bad, replayed in his mind. It rapidly flashed from sneaking out of his room in the morning before Marc woke up and kissing Lee in his room, to the image of Lee kissing Jessica behind that tree, to the sensation when Lee led him from the park bench to behind a slide on the playground where they kissed for the first time, to when Lee had first introduced him to Jessica, to an image to them holding hands, to a view of Lee's sparkling, love-filled eyes as he professed his love, to his tear-filled eyes as they broke up.

_I'm so in love,_

_But I found your lies._

_Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight._

Tony finally felt the tears well up in his eyes. He blinked, allowing them to fall freely across his cheeks until they landed on the bed, forming tiny stains.

_Tell me love, that it's all alright._

_Tell me I'm having just a bad dream tonight._

Half of him wished that Lee would come in to his room and smile at him and embrace him in a tight hug, telling him that he and Jessica were a big mistake, and that he never wanted Tony to feel this way, and that they don't need cover-ups, and that he wanted to be with Tony forever. He wanted things back to the way they were before all this drama.

_Come wake me up…_

The other half, though, knew that things would never go back to the way they were. The damage was already unfixable.

_Take me. Hurry._

_You're just watching me fade to the blackness,_

_Haunting me every night._

_Take this bad dream._

_I can't wake up._

Marc slightly opened his eyes to a hazy image of the dark room. Blinking his eyes, he realized he had actually woken up. Confused in his drowsy state, he was about to close his eyes and wait for sleep to take him over once again, until he heard sniffling coming from the other side of the room. He adjusted his position until he was on his side and glanced toward Tony's bed as he listened again, this time indentifying the sniffling as crying. His brother was crying.

Now wide awake with concern, Marc sat up, not taking his eyes off Tony. Suddenly, Tony's unreadable face and the feeling that something was wrong from last night came back to his mind. He _knew_ something was wrong with his brother, even if he said he was fine, and now he was crying in the middle of the night. Marc checked the alarm clock, which read 2:00 AM. He stopped to think about the possibility that maybe Tony was just having a bad dream, but the feeling that once again nagged at the back of his brain told him otherwise.

The boy genius slowly pushed the sheets away from his body and got up out of his bed. His feet dragged across the floor as he made his way to the bed on Tony's side of the room. His heart lurched as he noticed how pitiful Tony's form looked as he sniffled. Marc gently sat down of the bed. All of a sudden, Tony whimpered, making Marc's stomach drop slightly.

"Tony…?" He tried. "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

Tony heard the concerned whisper of his brother. He had to make an excuse; he wouldn't be able to bring himself to tell Marc the whole story. Without moving, he whimpered, "Nothing… Go back to sleep…" He was mildly surprised at how frail his voice sounded.

Marc's stomach lurched once more at the sound of Tony's frail whimper of a voice. He hesitated before pressing on, "Don't say 'nothing'. I know there's something bothering you. Please tell me."

Tony turned over ever-so-slightly, and Marc saw his tear stained face, which caused another stomach-lurch. "I-I…had a bad dream…is all." He made another excuse not to tell him. Marc put his hand on the boy's arm and stoked it slowly, "C'mon, Tone, I'm worried about you."

Tony _really_ didn't want to tell him. He rolled over again and whimpered in defiance. Marc let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. "It's about Lee, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Tony rolled over, sat up and immediately grasped Marc in a tight embrace. Once his head met his older brother's right shoulder, he sobbed uncontrollably. Marc wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his brother, stoking his back and saying quiet, soothing words into his ear. Now he kind of understood: they either broke up or he just caught Lee cheating. Either way, his poor heart was probably shattering.

Marc ran his fingers through his little brother's ruffled up raven-colored hair, "Everything will be alright, Tony. It's all just a bad dream." He repositioned his head so he could kiss his forehead.

Tony, taking small comfort in the loving gesture, buried his entire head into Marc's shoulder. "Yeah, a bad dream, alright." He muffled though the shoulder. His sobs became less violent and Marc waited patiently for Tony to calm down enough. "Thanks…for being here…" He muffled again.

Marc smiled warmly, "You welcome… I love you, Tony."

Tony barely picked his head up, then he lifted his gaze towards his older brother. Marc felt a warm feeling in his stomach when he saw Tony smile lightly at him, his cheeks still stained with tears. "I love you too."

Marc tried to wipe those stains off Tony's face with his thumbs, which barely worked. He gave up on that and continued to it there, smiling at his brother. Something, although he had _no_ idea what, urged him to lean forward slightly until his lips connected with Tony's in the gentlest touch. Apparently, Tony had the same urge, for he too was leaning forward into the kiss. Their mouths were barely open as they touched, and it lasted for only a second, but for them, it was a gesture of brotherly love, symbolizing their gratefulness for each others' company.

Their lips parted with a small _pop_, and they pulled away, staring at each other. They stayed that way for a few seconds, which seems like much longer, until Marc whispered into the small space between them, "You should get some sleep…"

Tony didn't want to hear this. He wanted to stay there with Marc a bit longer for some reason. He buried his head back into his shoulder.

"C'mon, bro, there's school tomorrow." Marc tried to reason with him. When Tony only whimpered in reply, Marc had to physically push him off and lay him down.

"But I don't want to go to school…" He whined.

Marc smiled in amusement and chuckled a bit, "Goodnight, Tony." He leaned in closer to Tony and whispered before standing up and making his way across the room.

"Night…" Tony murmured, turning back to the wall. He felt, not entirely better, but in a lighter mood than the one he's been in for the past week. Marc had cheered him up pretty well, almost _too_ well. He dozed off to sleep before he could think much of this, though.

This is the first time he's slept soundly in a week, and for some reason, Marc always seemed to pop up in a dream or two…

**The End**


End file.
